1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brake devices for bicycles, and, more specifically, to brake structure comprising a pivotally mounted and open brake structure of plate material including an opened wide release mechanism together with parking brake structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the brake devices for bicycles of present design utilize yoke construction having cast or formed yoke pieces for holding and actuating suitable brake pads upon the respective wheels of the bicycle. It is highly desirable that yoke structure of more simplified design and reduced cost for both the material and the time of making and manufacturing be employed.
In addition, it is a great advantage if the yoke structure can be opened wider than the normal non-actuated position, the reason being that whenever a tire size exceeds the cross-section of the rim dimension, which is the case on virtually all bicycles except the extreme purist type and racing bicycles, the ability to open the brake yokes wider than normal to allow the passage of the tire, since it is larger than the rim, is most desirable. The conventional type brake on the market today opens just enough in most cases, or at least a good many cases, to allow the reasonable passage of the tire through the brake blocks when dismantling. However, in many cases even then the tire must be deflated in order to allow such passage. It is highly desirable that yoke structure which can open wider than normal when desired be employed. Also, quite commonly with conventional type brake structures, the weight thereof is quite high. Reduction of such weight can be very important, and also yoke structure which can utilize conventional and standard, off-the-shelf hardware items for saving in costs is highly desirable. Furthermore, space can oftentimes be critical, and a construction which will take up less space is, again, a great advantage. Another great disadvantage of known type bicycle brake structures is that they do not permit use thereof during parking. A parking brake just like an emergency brake and/or parking brake on an automobile is highly desirable for bicycles. However, such brake structure should be very convenient and easy to use.
Various attempts have been made by prior art devices to solve the above-listed problems; however, none of them offers the new and novel features of the present invention.